pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
Act I (Fade up on the opening title sequence, where a Phineas & Ferb logo appears. Suddenly, "SONIC.EXE" appears, written in blood, and the scream of Tails' & Knuckles' deaths from Sonic.EXE can be heard. Scene starts at Brown's Evil Inc.) '''Minion #1''': Happy Halloween, boss! '''Mark''': Thank you, but it's only 2 days away. What do we do now? Hmmm... '''Minion #2''': How about sending in one of those scary games, like Five Nights at Freddy's? '''Mark''': No, that's a dumb idea! Guess what I've downloaded? '''Minion #2''': What? '''Mark''': Sonic.EXE. '''Minion #1''': What's Sonic.EXE? '''Mark''': It's a game based on a creepypasta. '''Minion #2''': That's pretty lame. '''Mark''': You're wrong. This is a SPECIAL version of the game, which will suck the player into the computer & trapping him once he completes the game. I have put it in a CD & put it in an envelope, claiming it to be from Angelica. '''Minion #1''': You mean Isabella? '''Mark''': No one cares! '''Minion #2''': I'll fix the mistake in your CD jewelcase. (A few minutes later) '''Minion #2''': There. I've even made the writing with a pink pen, so that Phineas won't notice. And I've written a note here, saying: "Dear Phineas, please play this game, I've recently downloaded it and had fun with it. Best of luck, Isabella." '''Mark''': Nice! We'll send it in his package tommorow in the evening. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he plays this! (Evil laugh) Act II '''Narrator''': The Next Day... '''Phineas''': Well, another idea well done! (Yawns) It's getting late. I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight, everyone! '''Adam, Isabella, Baljeet & Buford''': Goodnight, Phineas! (Everyone goes away, Phineas goes back to his room, when Candace suddenly bursts into his room) '''Candace''': Phineas, I don't know how this has gotten in the mail, but I'm telling you, do NOT play that disc, I'm warning you! '''Phineas''': What's so harmful about it, Candace? It's just a game, nothing can go wrong, and besides, Isabella sent it into the mailbox. '''Candace''': I don't know, just don't play it, OK? '''Phineas''': Candace, I think you need some rest. '''Candace''': Alright, do what you want, then. (goes out of the room) '''Phineas''': (reads note) "Dear Phineas, please play this game, I've recently downloaded it and had fun with it. Best of luck, Isabella." (puts the CD out of the jewelcase) Sonic? Well, that's so nice of her! (puts the CD into his computer) Act III Act IV Act V Act VI '''CANDACE.EXE''': Hey, dad! Me and my brothers are building a group of zombies! Wanna join us? '''Lawrence''': No! Candace, there's no such thing as zombies! And did you eat those wild parsnips again? '''CANDACE.EXE''': I can't explain that, you should die! '''Lawrence''': Well, my shotgun says otherwise! (Shoots CANDACE.EXE, who falls down and doesn't move an inch, all other parents gasp) '''Linda''': Lawrence, you killed the zombie Candace! '''Lawrence''': She was a zombie? Act VII Act VIII '''SONIC.EXE''': YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MY ARMY!? '''Mark''': But, Master Sonic, it wasn't my idea! It was Phineas' idea! '''Linda''': (offscreen) Think again! (screen pans to Linda, Lawrence & the other parents) It was MY idea! Me, Lawrence & the other parents have made a cure for those zombie kids! '''Mark''': Linda Flynn-Fletcher?! I killed you! You were supposed to be dead! '''Linda''': Of course, I should be dead, but I'm not! Act IX Act X Act XI Act XII End Credits